


Many Secrets are Lost at Sea

by loveharkins



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Endermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveharkins/pseuds/loveharkins
Summary: The dream team goes swimming!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Many Secrets are Lost at Sea

Every step in the middle of the forest was muddy, sticky, and viscous; running inside a thick forest was never easy. Drops of blue from the sky caresssed his skin while he slowly tried to avoid stepping on a big puddle blocking his path. “Please don’t give up, I know that-” He glanced over his shoulder, “We can do this.”

“We have time, I know we can make it,” he said to the man on his back. When the man turned around, he caught sight of the fully-armed civil guards chasing them. 

The man couldn’t remember how it all boiled down into this, he knew this wasn’t part of the plan. He was told that no one would be hurt and that his mission was to take nothing more than 5 minutes. 

He looked up to the moonlight and it looked right back at him, covering his face as he continued to run. His white mask was damaged and fell on the ground during his journey through the fertile forest. The man carefully examined his surroundings, the civil guards they were running away from was lost in the tall and thick trees, although small flickers from their lamps continued to shine through the dark night.

The events from the past hour never seemed to stop lingering inside his head, his thoughts were filled with guilt and sadness. He strengthened his grip on the emerald green amulet on his right hand, while his tears were flowing faster than his heartbeat. 

The man started to slow down his pace, they were near a body of water, and the fatigue was about to take over their bodies if they didn’t stop here. He calmly lowered his partner on his back and released the amulet from his hands. He laid himself on the floor, imitating the other man beside him. He closed his eyes and reached for his friend’s old blue shirt, now covered in dirt and blood. No other sound was heard aside from the distant shouts coming from the civil guards and the heavy raindrops. 

They smiled at each other, at this point that was the only thing they could do in a situation like this. They continued to lay beside each other while the green amulet slowly sunk into the muddy ground

They remained in that position for a few minutes until the rain started to weaken and the man with a green shirt stood up and looked away from the water. Three white lights flashed in a row, dim enough that only they could see, each flicker showed a silhouette of a man standing inside a small boat. 

He laughed to himself, this really was not the outcome he had expected at all. 

He brought his body closer to the sea and poured cold water on the muddy amulet and on his arms. He watched as the small droplets slid down his body and back into the water. 

He repeated that cycle until he saw the boat nearing the both of them. The boat moved gracefully in the water and it stopped when it reached the two men. 

The man left the boat while carrying a small golden lamp and he carefully placed it on the ground next to them. He only stared at them for a while and went back inside the boat afterward.

The man sighed and stood up, he held the hands of the man sleeping next to him and placed him on his back again. Treading carefully on the lumpy ground as to not wake him up. Once they reached the boat, the man carefully placed his sleeping friend on a small bench. 

***

The cold wind blew from their north. The man with a white scarf on his head continued to row the boat while the man in green was simply looking up at the sky once more. He was captivated by the beauty of the stars on a dark night. 

“I didn’t want any of this to happen, you know. This wasn’t my intention. I know you know that.”

“Not the plan, not the time but this was-” He stopped himself. “It’s done and there is no other way but this.”

The man only continued to look up at the sky, having no intention to respond to the man rowing the boat. Ten minutes passed and the movement of the boat came to a halt

There was no movement and no sound from any of the three men. Their surroundings were quiet except for the buzzing of small insects. 

“I’m sorry,” said the boy who carefully removed his white bandana. He wrapped this on the arm of the sleeping man in blue. “There was nothing else I could think of.”

The silence remained, and the man who ran through the forest stood up on the boat and walked to the edge.

_No other way..._

He reached into his pockets and took the green amulet, fidgeting with it in his right hand. He walked over to the sleeping man and tied the amulet on his friend’s arm using the white bandana. The man continued to stare and slowly remove the white broken glasses on his friend’s head and hid it inside a small compartment in the boat. He slowly hit himself with light punches on his thigh in anger. Minutes passed until he had finally calmed himself down and he turned to the man behind him. 

“Ready.”

They looked at each other, both tired from the events of tonight. They walked towards each other and then to their sleeping friend. One man was at his feet and another by his head and they threw his body into the deep sea. The stolen green amulet gave one last sparkle as it slowly sank into the water, along with their friend who is now just another corpse under the sea. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to learn how to write angst but I am literally just sTRUGGLING. Also, this was written in my native language (Filipino) so this story is kind of awkward for that reason. If you want to read the Filipino version, check my Twitter @caranoblade.
> 
> okay bye I'm about to get a haircut


End file.
